Oh why Kami?
by ItachiFanGirl185
Summary: It all started at Sasuke's that fateful day I met the Akatsuki and ever since then my life's turned upside down. Sasuke's being over protective, suddenly every guy friend I have likes me and the Akatsuki keep appearing EVERYWHERE and I mean EVERYWHERE like school, movies, mall, not even my bedrooms not safe. Oh why Kami?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Whats the worst that I could say things are better if I say so long and goodnight** I picked up my phone knowing who's ringtone that was.  
"Sasuke?"  
"The dobe wants us to hang"  
"Sure Your house?"  
"Hn."  
I hung up heading towards Sasuke's down the sidewalk. I wonder what Naruto wants now? I just shrugged it off and headed to Sasuke's.

* * *

She hung up probably already on her way, great. I started to the living room knowing Naruto was probably almost here. Laughing? Why is there laughing in my house? Itachi never laughs. I sped up and turned the corner to the living room to see Itachi's stupid group of friends from the Akatsuki (Advanced skills students). The annoying blond spoke first.  
"Hey, un." He started grinning like the dobe does.  
"Hn. Sasuke you remember everyone right?"  
"Hn" God I hated these annoying idiots.  
"So Sasuke I heard your phone call, Naruto and Sakura are coming over again?" Suddenly everyone got interested. Thanks Itachi.  
"Who the hell are they?!" Hidan started cursing. Sakura will probably hit him. For a second I smirked at that thought.  
"Sasuke's best friend and sister." Itachi started smirking at his comment. He knew we hang out all the time but, were not related though.  
"Sister ah?" Pain started pondering that thought. probably a lil to hard.  
"Sister?" Sasori started thinking too. Narrowing his eyes from concentration.  
"Sakura isn't my sister, she's one of my best friends." I said hoping they'd stop acting weird.  
"Best friend with a girl huh? Damn liar!" Hidan started yelling. Great opposite reaction.  
"Hn" Itachi leaned back smirking watching everything unfold. Damn Bastard.  
"Is she hot, un?" Deidara started leaning forward about to fall off the couch. Crossed the fucking line asshole. Everyone smart tensed seeing my chakra flare up intensely. _**Knock Knock!**_ Itachi got up calmly like nothing happened and went to the door. Suddenly Naruto flew in knocking Hidan over.  
"Sasuke-teme help she's gonna kill me!" Naruto got up running behind me like the dobe he is.  
"BAKA!" Suddenly everyone looked at the door seeing a panting angry Sakura glaring at Naruto.  
"Help!" Naruto started to flee only to be caught by Sakura by his shirt collar.  
"Sakura I'm so sorry i didn't mean it." Naruto started pleading. Sadly like always Sakura punched him hard and he was out.  
"Hn, what he do now?" I turned to look at Sakura.  
"Um."

**Flashback **

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up" a overly excited Naruto yell running toward me.  
"What Naruto?"  
"I thought we could walk together." Naruto Said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Sakura-chan!" I turned to no other then Sai himself.  
"Oh hey Sai whats up?"  
"Sakura-chan I wanted to know if um.. you'd like to go out Saturday?" Sai said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly a blush crept up onto my face.  
"Oh Sai um sur-" Naruto cut me off out of panic.  
"Sorry Sakura-chan is hanging out with us this Weekend."  
"Oh ok some other time then Sakura" Sai smiled and left.  
"Dodged a bullet there huh Sakura?" Started grinning his foxy grin of his.  
"Naruto you baka I didn't have plans this weekend unless you count today." I started turning pink from fury.  
"I know Sakura-chan it's just Sasuke-teme hates him." Naruto playfully punched my arm.  
"Baka you better run!" Naruto started to flee like always.

**End Of Flashback **

Naruto got up, "I just don't think you should date someone one of us hates." Naruto said blocking his face with his arms.  
"It's none of your business who I date." I growled  
"Teme whats your input on this?" Naruto asked forgetting to block his face when I slapped him.  
"Hn" Which translated to 'I don't like him'. Suddenly something hugged me from behind.  
"I-Itachi?" I started turning red under my bangs. Omg.  
"Foolish little brother would you rather her date someone like me." Itachi started smirking evilly. Oh my gosh my face is a whole new shade of red nobody's ever seen. Itachi nuzzled into my neck. The air in my throat got caught. I can't fucking breathe.  
"Hn" Sasuke started glaring daggers at Itachi and snatched me from his arms. Itachi smirked at the color of my face and Sasuke's reaction.  
"Damn that was awkward by the way pinkie you must be Sakura I'm Hidan." Hidan extended his hand but, Sasuke just glared at him hugging me tighter.  
"Deidara beautiful" Deidara smiled at me and I noticed he had baby blue eyes that could out beat Naruto's.  
"Sasori" Sasori started smirking like pervert .  
"Pain Sakura-san" Pain stared at my pink hair, how rude.  
"Shisui Uchiha my lovely" He actually kissed my hand slipping past Sasuke somehow after playing with his phone.  
"Lets go Sakura." Sasuke picked me up bridal style and left with Naruto following.  
Sigh, "You'll never get her from my baby cousin you know?" Shisui sighed. Which came along with,  
"Hn"  
"We'll fucking see!" Hidan gloated.  
"Hmm." Pain went off thinking again. I wonder about what?  
"Perfection" Sasori smirked.  
"It was like a bang." Deidara mumbled out in La La Land.  
'Might as well try too. What have these baka's gotten themselves into?' Shisui sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Ⅱ **

"Sasuke put me down!" I screamed pounding my tiny fists into his chest.  
"Hn...Sakura your gonna make me drop you~" He teased smirking. At this I buried my face into his chest do to a deep blush that stuck on my face and refused to leave.  
"Ahhh! Wheres my phone!" I screamed searching for my phone frantically making Sasuke drop my on the jet black couch in his room.  
"Hn" Sasuke left to the vast Uchiha Hallway that never ends.  
"Teme! Come back!" Naruto ran after Sasuke but, went left instead of right like Sasuke.  
'Great the Baka's gonna get lost again.' I sighed and fell back into the loveseat and fell asleep.

* * *

I knew exactly where Sakura's phone was so I left ignoring Naruto's screaming. That baka turned right? Wow.  
**Beep Beep!** I turned to see Shisui messing with Sakura's iPhone 5.  
I cleared my throat, "Ahem!" Shisui suddenly looked up to lose all color in his face.  
"Baby cousin um.." He tried to hide the phone behind his back, "What are you doing back here?" He smiled nervously.  
"Give. It. Now." I demanded holding out my hand.  
"Fine I accept defeat for now." Shisui sighed handing over the phone.  
I raised a brow, "For now?"  
"Yes for now." He started smirking.  
I turned and left and started to find what Shisui did to her phone but, I couldn't see anything. I found the baka in the hallway lost like always.  
"Teme! Teme! Help I got lost!" Naruto ran around searching the hallway doors.  
"Dobe I'm right here." I walked past him and headed back to my room. When we got there Sakura was fast asleep on my loveseat.  
"Teme what are we gonna do we could leave her here or carry her home yourself." He said getting that foxy grin of his.  
"Hn." I left to my bed and took off a black blanket and laid it on her.  
"Well see you tomorrow Teme!" Naruto grinned and ran away.  
I went to sleep after locking my door and checking it.

**"I'm wonder-struck Blushing all the way home"** I awoke with my iPhone's alarm going off. 'Mmm why does my room smell like tomato...TOMATO!' I opened my eyes to see myself in Sasuke's room lying on his raven colored loveseat.  
"Sakura?" Shot up to see Sasuke walking out of the bathroom in black jeans and drying his hair with a red towel.  
"S-sasuke-kun?!" I felt like a Baka sitting there blushing at my best friend forgetting how I got here.  
"Sakura? Hey.." He snapped and I came back to reality.  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
"Would you like to take a shower, I made Naruto get your clothes." He offered giving me my clothes.  
"Um, yeah thanks Sasuke." I said rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. _**Click!**_  
I grabbed some rose petal shampoo and conditioner and began to start the shower. 'God Itachi was acting so... Gahhh! I can't describe it, plus those other guys!' I turned off the water and drying myself with a pink towel he left for me. 'Yeah don't judge. Naruto and I have spent the night here a couple of times.' I got out and found Naruto grabbed my pastel pink that faded into emerald green skirt and pastel pink tank-top with emerald flats. 'Thanks Naruto.' I sighed and left to go find Sasuke. I turned the corner to the entertainment center designed in Uchiha colors. The same old 100 inch flat-screen, huge Uchiha fan on the wall, Navy silk carpet, black walls with blood red trim and velvet raven couch, arm chair and two loveseats.  
"Mmm" What the fuck was that?! I looked down to see that blonde baka, Itachi's friend on the floor asleep.  
'Oh god' How could I of forgot Itachi's friends were spending the night. I looked to see Itachi and Shisui sitting back to back asleep on the couch, Deidara on the floor sprawled out like a Baka, Hidan half on the loveseat and half off the side of the loveseat, Pain sitting up straight on the other loveseat propped against the wall on the left side of the loveseat and Sasori sitting upright gracefully staring at me... I cocked my head sideways staring at him...HE'S AWAKE!?  
"Good morning Doll" Sasori purred seductively smirking at me.  
"..." I turned the same color as my hair staring at him.  
"Mmm Sasori-No Dana stop talking" Deidara grumbled in his sleep.  
"Mmm what the fuck is going on damn it." Hidan grumbled out annoyed and started to wake up. The air got stuck in my throat.  
He blinked a couple of times then spoke, "Damn sexy didn't think you'd be the first thing I saw!" Hidan shouted fully awake smirking. The others started getting up to see what was happening.  
"Ah good morning Beautiful" Shisui said stretching his arms and smirking.  
"..." Pain just nodded and stared at me.  
"Hello Cutie"  
"Hn" Itachi said stretching like Shisui did a lil bit ago.  
Something or someone snaked their arm around my waist tightly. I turned to see Shisui behind me hugging me from behind.  
"Fine you wanna play it like that." Hidan spat at him grabbing my hand in his and groping my ass. What could I do you say? The only thing I could.  
"SASUKE-KUN!".


	3. Chapter 3 Ringtones

**********A/N~I love these stories and I'm following them, please check them out if you love any of these couples.  
Your Girlfriend, My Girlfriend, Our Girlfriend by Nadine25 (Itachi X Sakura)  
Burn Of Ice by DeadlyWolfQueen (Ghirahim X Zelda)  
Itachi Taichou by Sakura478 (Itachi X Sakura)  
Endear Me by VoltaireZomora (Akatsuki X Sakura)  
Green Eyed Devil doll by Yuyumi (Ulquiorra X Sakura)  
My Captain, My First Love by Strawberries and Shinigamis (Itachi X Sakura)  
Cute Little Protectors by PopinMushroom (Akatsuki X Sakura)  
Striking Colors Of Edo by EnderSweetie (Sesshomaru X Kagome X Naraku)  
Life's Steller Hour by Baylina (Sakura X Gin)  
Deep Within The Maggots Nest by The All Powerful Genie God (Sakura Centric)**

* * *

**҉Chapter Three**҉

"SASUKE-KUN!" Immediately everyone froze in place as we heard running. Sasuke came in panting and really angry looking.  
"Foolish little brother" Itachi and Sasuke like always started a "Death-Glare" match.  
"Itachi."  
"Ahem if you excuse me Uchiha playboy and I will be taking Pinky here" Hidan tried leaving with the so called playboy Shisui.  
"Hn" Sasuke snatched me from Hidan's grasp holding me possessively tight to his chest.  
"What the fuck Uchiha!" Hidan screamed.  
"Aww Sasuke~" Shisui whined sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.  
"Hn" Sasuke started glaring at his cousin and Hidan,"Sakura I'm gonna take you home." Sasuke walked out of the house still holding me bridal style.

* * *

Sasuke left the house still holding Sakura possessively. Once he left Shisui broke into a huge grin.  
"What are you grinning about, un." Deidara raised an eyebrow questioning him.  
Shisui pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it, "You didn't." Itachi questioned.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Hidan screamed.  
"Baka he did something to her phone yesterday." Sasori commented through narrowed eyes.  
"Oh what you do?" Shisui broke into a Cheshire cat grin.  
"Oh I put all of our numbers in her phone and ours~" Shisui sang.  
"Really yo-Hold the fuck up when did you get our fucking phones!" Hidan screamed reaching to strangle said Uchiha.  
"J-just check your p-phones" Shisui chocked out with Hidan strangling him. Everyone immediately pulled out their phones checking. Everyone found her number under Favorite Contacts along with the rest of the guys.  
"Hn Shisui I already had her number." Itachi said putting his Droid back into his back pocket. **  
**"Of course you did Sasuke's known her for how long now? Eleven years now?" Shisui said nudging his shoulder.  
"Lucky bastard." Hidan cursed.  
"Hn" Itachi glared at Hidan.  
"Any way she has a different ringtone for each of us." Shisui started smirking.  
"What the hell did you put?!" Hidan screamed reaching for his neck again but, was stopped when he ran behind Itachi snickering.  
"Check recently used ringtones~" He sang the last part. Everyone started their 'ringtones'.  
Deidara's went off first, **"This night is sparkling, don't you it let go"  
**Deidara lost all color and looked like he was a ghost. Hidan started to snicker.  
"Ahh! I can't hold it in any longer!" Hidan started rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.  
"I didn't think you could get anymore feminine" Pain stated with a smirk.  
"Deidara I should tell you that's one of the songs played the most on her phone" Shisui said shrugging.  
"Oh well, lets see what you guys are, un." Deidara said slipping his phone back into his back pocket.  
Next, Sasori's, **"And that's why I smile. It's been awhile since everyday and everything has felt this right" **Sasori smiled a bit.  
"She likes fucking goth music?!" Hidan screamed and Sasori's smiled left in a flash.  
"It's not goth Brat." Sasori spat.  
"I guess I'm next." Itachi shrugged.  
**"I'm bringing sexy back (Yeah) Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah)"** Itachi smirked at this.  
"What damn Uchiha gets a awesome song and I get this?!" Deidara screamed.  
"Your the most feminine Barbie you deserved that song" Hidan mocked. Deidara turned red from anger at his comment.  
"Shut. Up." Pain ordered. They froze immediately."Good now your next Hidan."  
**"Can you blow my whistle baby whistle baby." **Hidan Smirked. Everyone started glaring at Shisui.  
"Hey that was the last song left stop glaring at me." Shisui said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Now me~" Shisui purred.  
**"All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby baby"**  
"What the hell was that?!" Hidan screamed.  
"Her second favorite song~" Shisui purred.  
"your really something, un."  
"Oww your words hurt me sooo~" Shisui teased putting his hands on his heart dramatically.  
" You sure your related?" Sasori whispered to Itachi.  
"Sometimes I'm not really sure." Itachi said back.  
**"I lay my love on you that's all I wanna do and every time I breathe I feel brand new"** Everyone froze and turned to see Pain messing with his phone.  
'There go's another Uchiha' Itachi sighed.  
'What the fuck is wrong with him?!' Hidan cursed looking back and forth between Shisui and Pain.  
'I wonder how he'll kill the brat.' Sasori smirked.  
'Maybe Pain's head will explode, un.' Deidara smirked.  
"I like it." Pain said and everyone exhaled.  
"Soooo~" Shisui sang, "Now you can text or call her." Shisui grinned.  
"We can't she'll think we're stalkers if we got her number without asking." Sasori pointed out.  
"Sasori has a point." Pain stated.  
"Hn" Itachi said in agreement, "But, I already had her number so I good." Itachi smirked.  
"Ohh we could say Itachi gave it to us~" Shisui sang.  
"No." Itachi glared at his suggestion.  
"It's to late the Baka's will probably already say it." Sasori shrugged.  
"Hn." Itachi admitted defeat.

* * *

I laid in my bed looking at my ceiling bored. Sasuke brought me home about ten minutes ago. I had nothing to do because Sasuke had to deal with something as he put it, Naruto was with Hinata and everyone else was sick cause of Kiba...  
"Wait!" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started texting.  
_"Hey what are you doing right now?"_ I waited for my phone to vibrate. _**Vrrrr Vrrrr!**__  
"Nothing right now what about you?"  
"Same. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."  
"Of course. Where do you wanna meet?"  
"Um the movies I guess."  
"Cool be there in 20 minutes."  
_I got up and changed into my black skinny jeans, pastel pink hoodie that said, 'PINK' in black cursive writing and my black and pink converse and I headed to Konoha Movie Theater.


	4. Chapter 4 Movies And A Lot Of Cussing

**҉Chapter 4҉ **

I had to be at the Konoha Movie Theater in less then thirty minutes or I wouldn't be able to buy the tickets for the movie. I looked down at my Domo watch and began to run towards the Konoha Movie Theater.

* * *

"I'm sooo bored~" Shisui whined leaning off the back of the loveseat.  
"Then, fucking leave and go do something!" Hidan screamed and pushed Shisui off the loveseat.  
"Ohh lets go to the movies~" Shisui said as he popped right back up.  
"Just ignore him." Itachi said as he flipped the channel.  
"We already tried that." Sasori said watching Hidan push him down again.  
"Grr" Pain mumbled.  
"Please Please Please~" Shisui was in Pain's face now.  
"..." Pain just stared.  
"Please Please Pleaseeee~"  
"..." Pain's eyebrow started to twitch.  
"Please please please oh my god please plea-" Shisui got cut off.  
"SHUT UP!" Pain screamed and began rubbing his temples, "We'll go just shut up!"  
"Yea!" Shisui shouted. Pain quickly gave him a death glare, "Yea." Shisui whispered.  
"What are we going to see, un?" Deidara asked.  
"Don't know but, first wake up Sasori." Pain pointed to Sasori who fell asleep somehow through all of Shisui's crap.  
Deidara was about to poke Sasori when, "If you poke me Brat I'll kill you." Sasori said before turning over to see Deidara back away.  
Deidara gulped, "Ok let's go."

* * *

I finally arrived to see my buddy Neji. Standing there smirking waving to tickets in the air.  
"So what'd you get?" Neji handed me one of the tickets still smirking. **V/H/S 7:30 p.m.**  
"..." I stared at Neji wondering why he of all people would buy these.  
He shrugged,"I thought you'd like something more exciting this time."  
I paused,"..." I ran up and hugged him really tight, "Your so awesome Neji!"  
"Thanks Blossom." Neji said smirking, "Lets go."  
We began to walk to the usher to hand over our tickets when.  
"Forehead is that you!" A squeaky voice said.  
I turned around and uh oh, "I-Ino?"  
"You got it right!" She squeaked taking our tickets, Neji rolled his eyes.  
"Ohhh~ On a date with Neji?" She got in my face wiggling her eyebrows.  
"No Ino pig I'm just hanging out with a buddy." I said nudging Neji with my elbow.  
"Ohh sure well go ahead then." and she moved the velvet rope letting us in.  
We found room 6 and went in and sat in the forth to last row.  
Then the trailers started.

* * *

"Ok decide what movie we're watching among yourselves." Pain went and leaned against a cement column smirking.  
"Texas Chain Saw Massacre 3D?" Hidan suggested.  
"Oz The Great And Powerful?" Everyone stopped and stared at Deidara.  
"What? The costumes and backgrounds are interesting."  
"Twilight Breaking Dawn Pt. 2?" Shisui said.  
"Why the fuck would you watch that?!" Hidan screamed.  
"It's very simple" He nodded,"every girl is probably in there." Shisui said seriously.  
"Pervert." Deidara mumbled.  
"Silent Hill Revelation 3D?" Hidan fumed, being ignored.  
"Cabin In The Woods." Sasori remarked out of nowhere.  
Hidan finally exploded from being ignored, "Mama, Paranormal Activity 4, The Possession, One Missed Call, Exorcism Of Emily Rose, Woman In Black, Insidious, The Hills Have Eyes, The Ring, The Grudge, Orphan, Unborn, Dream House, Scream 4, Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark, Splice, The Haunting In Connecticut, The Uninvited, Pan's Labyrinth, Halloween 2 (Rob Zombie), V/H/S, Mirrors, The Shrine, Devil Insid-" Hidan got cut off on his rampage.  
"Some of those aren't even in movie theaters anymore Baka!" Deidara screamed.  
"So we could go swing by my house and grab my scary movie collection and head to Itachi's." Hidan suggested while crossing his arms.  
"Hn." Itachi said which translates to 'Hell no'  
"Ahem." Everyone looked at who cleared their throat.  
"Actually One Missed Call and V/H/S are playing thirty minutes." Pain said while reading the poster's summary.  
"I think we should vote." Itachi finally spoke.  
Itachi coughed, "Ahem, All in favor of-"  
**Vrrrr Vrrrr- **"Hello?" Itachi spoke, "Hmm" Itachi covered the phone with his hand.  
"Shisui," Shisui nodded,"Tobi and Madara want to know if they could meet us here."  
"Uhh, I guess." Shisui shrugged.  
_**[Time skip twenty minutes later.]**_  
Everyone looked over to see Madara walking and Tobi skipping on the sidewalk towards everyone.  
"Sup."  
"Hi everyone Tobi missed you." Tobi said jumping around.  
"Hn." Shisui and Itachi said in unison, translation 'Kami kill me now'.  
"Like I was saying all in favor of one missed call." Deidara raised his hand, so Tobi followed.  
"I follow senpai" He squeaked.  
"V/H/S." Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Pain, Madara and Shisui raised their hands.  
"V/H/S it is." Pain left to the ticket booth and bought 8 tickets.  
"Woohoo! Horror movie time!" Hidan shouted running towards the double doors.  
"Baka." Madara mumbled following Hidan and soon everyone followed.  
"Like omg right, she's with Neji." The usher giggled to her droid.  
"Um excuse us." Madara said to her.  
"Who? Forehead. You know who I'm talking about." She said getting irritated.  
"Fucking excuse me Barbie wannabe." Hidan growled.  
"Oh um wait please ok thanks. Ok fine you really don't know. Sakura ok she's with Neji duh. Who else would be forehead."  
"Sakura?" Itachi mumbled.  
"Pinky from before?" Hidan asked. Which Itachi hn'ed too.  
"What movie? V/H/S great for her, get scared and cuddle up to Neji." Ino giggled at the last comment, "Well gotta go."  
"Why may I see your tickets?" Ino took them ripped the ends and gave them back, "Enjoy your movie."  
"So Doll's on a date then?" Sasori asked, looking kinda disappointed.  
"For fucking now" Hidan said speeding up a little.  
"Ahh we're gonna spy on little old Sa-ku-ra?" Madara asked grinning.  
"You know her?" Deidara asked.  
"Yes, her, the baka and my little cousin are inseparable." Madara said casually.  
"Hell Yeah room 6!" Hidan shouted prying the double doors open.

* * *

**A/N~ I just started naming my favorite horror movies for Hidan's rampage and yes Madara/Tobi are different people and are Itachi/Shisui's cousins. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Project Ruin Their Date And What's That Noise?!  
**

"Hell Yeah room 6!" Hidan shouted prying the double doors open. Hidan almost made it from the entrance walkway when Pain grabbed him.

"You can't just go find Sakura,be loud or curse." Itachi said scanning the room for a pink blob standing out against the blinding light from the gigantic screen.

"You'll get us kicked out Baka." Deidara spat also searching for the 'Pink Blob'.

"Ahhh I found!" Hidan shouted till Madara smacked the back of his head with a loud thud.

"Let's sit in the back, ok good fine." Hidan said rushing to the top of the stairs like a lighting bolt.  
Everybody sighed and followed Hidan, only to find him on the edge of his seat staring at Sakura four seats in front of him.

_'When he gets caught I don't know him.'_ Pain, Madara and Itachi thought in unison.  
Starting at the first seat Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Itachi, Madara, Shisui and Hidan. Now Shisui and Hidan of course had to sit three seats right behind Sakura and Neji and death glare Neji's head.  
The girl on the screen had a ghost run right past her when she wasn't looking caused everyone except the Akatsuki and Neji to jump, not including Tobi-Baka. Neji put his arm around Sakura and whispered something in her ear to quietly for even the Uchiha's to hear then chuckled after she said something back.

"Grrr" Hidan growled having Shisui hold him back. Neji took a sip of his coca cola icee and gave it to Sakura who took some too.

"Shisui I'm gonna buy some popcorn." Hidan said with a sly smirk staring at Neji.

"That would be wonderful" Shisui said smirking.

* * *

Neji put his arm on Sakura's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I think your friends are stalking us."

"Not. My. Friends." Sakura argued. "Itachi, Madara and creepers." Neji chuckled.

"Hey I'm gonna go buy a icee real quick kay?" Sakura said about to get up.

Neji stopped taking a sip," Here we can share it's coke." Sakura grabbed the icee from Neji's extended hand and smiled thanking him.

Sakura cocked her head to the side staring at Neji's hair till, "What's wrong?"

Sakura picked five thrown pieces of popcorn outta his hair,"I think their throwing popcorn in your hair."

A vein started to pop outta his forehead, "Wanna mess with them?"

"Hell yeah" Sakura smirked cuddling into Neji.

Neji heard a gasp and put his arm around Sakura, "The silver haired one's turning red." Neji whispered sliding closer to Sakura.

"That cocky bitch." Hidan cursed quietly.

"Hey this movies kinda boring wanna just leave?" Sakura asked looking Neji in the eyes.

"Ahh but, it's soo fun messing with your so friends" Neji said snickering behind his hand.

"Well I guess it is kinda funny seeing Hidan turn tomato red." Sakura admitted giggling quietly.

"Good" Neji got slower and closer with each word, "then you don't mind if I" Neji trailed off centimeters away from Sakura's neck eyes slightly closed with a slightly pale pink grazing his face.

Neck gently bit down on Sakura's neck gently scraping his teeth on her necks sensitive skin and nipping once then,  
took a ever so slow tiny lick with his moist tongue across some of her swan like neck.  
Sakura was so completely utterly shocked she just stood there in a daze while, Neji took her delicate hand in his and left the theater. The Akatsuki sat horribly shocked at the usually calm, collected and private Hyuga's sudden action.

"What" Sasori muttered.

"The" Itachi managed to breathe out.

"Fuck!" Hidan spat shooting out of his seat and for the exit.

* * *

"Oh my Kami Neji why'd you do that?" Sakura glared at the night sky.

"Because I knew it would piss them off." Neji said avoiding her looking in the opposite direction.

"Ok Neji your my best friend but, now Ino is some how probably gonna find out and tell the whole school."

Neji continued to look away but, had a victorious smirk on his face, "Sorry"

Sakura sighed, "Well ok Neji I forgive you but, if you don't mind me asking where um... did you learn that." Sakura questioned looking away with pink gluing to her face.

Neji smirked so she was curious, "It's just one of the many things I know Sakura." Neji stated glazing at the sky with a smirk. Sakura wondered for a second what he meant then, turned strawberry red looking away.

"So you wanna walk somewhere else or go home?" Neji wondered glancing at her red face.

"I'm really tired I would like to go home." Sakura said looking at Neji with only a tiny trace of a blush still on her porcelain skin in the moon light.

"Ok" Neji said grabbing her hand bolting off into the ''trail'' through the woods towards her house as a short cut.  
After silently walking half the trail lit by radiant light from the full luscious white moon. Sakura heard a twig snap and turned only to see Cherry blossom trees mocking her stupid paranoia. Seconds later Sakura heard another twig snap and grabbed Neji's arm suddenly very close as if it could protect her.

Neji turned back at Sakura questionably, "Whats wrong Sakura?"

"I keep hearing twigs snap behind us." Sakura admitted. Sakura suddenly crashed into Neji sending him a questioning look.

"Neji?" Sakura asked mutely.

Neji suddenly stepped infrot of Sakura protectively, glaring at the direction the twigs kept snapping in before. Neji suddenly looked as if he was about to hurt something...or someone.

* * *

**A/N~ Ahh don't hate me for the Neji X Sakura part I got bored and poof there it was. -_-'  
**


	6. 6The Ghost Of Christmas Past & updates

**Chapter Six**

**The ghost of Christmas past and Facebook updates**

Neji suddenly stepped in front of Sakura protectively, glaring at the direction the twigs kept snapping in before. Neji suddenly looked as if he was about to hurt something...or someone.

_**Snap!**_Sakura looked in the direction of the noise noticing...nothing.

"Ooooo~" Echoed a childish voice somewhere in the trees, "Oooo~ I'm the ghost of Christmas Pas-_Gah!_"  
Choking could be heard loudly and...Painfully through the trees brush.

"Ahhh! Help To-" Screamed the choking voice. But, this time you could hear grunting and someone mumbling/yelling faintly.

Neji relaxed visibly. "Neji" I cocked my head focusing on the darkness. Something yellow and black was moving back and forth really fast making choking noises.

"W-what is it?" I managed to say. Neji just grinned really big.

"I forgot this forest main inhabitants were creepers not squirrels." Neji sighed grinning at something I didn't understand.

_"Creepers?...Those bastards!"_

I did a 360 turn and shouted,"Aniki! Aniki! Come out I know your there!" I yelled waving at the trees.

**Behind Trees**

Sakura did a 360 turn and shouted,"Aniki! Aniki! Come out I know your there!" She yelled waving in our direction.

Deidara stopped choking Tobi and dropped him, "Aniki?"

"Hmmm" Sasori stared studying Itachi like he was deciding if he'd live.

"I say we come the fuck out" Hidan whispered.

'' But, Tobi thought we were ghosts." Tobi scratched his ebony hair still sitting in front of Deidara.

"No you Baka!" Deidara hissed quietly kicking Tobi in his side.

"Oi Sasori no Danna you seriously going out there?" Deidara stop kicking Tobi giving him time to scamper up a tree like a retarded squirrel.

"Yes brat she knows someone's here now." Sasori continued walking, Deidara took a glance to see Sasori, Pain, Madara and Itachi start walking.

"Huh" Deidara stopped looking and looked down only to find Tobi gone

"Achoo" Deidara looked up to find Tobi in the tree with some squirrels copying them.

"Um..." Deidara started looking up and down. "Forget it." Deidara started walking leaving Tobi with his new 'Friends'.

**Back To Sakura and Neji**

A Crimson blob leisurely strolled outward from the brush quietly. I squinted my eyes focusing on the silhouette. Sasori.

"Hello Doll it's nice to see you again." He said kissing my hand..._When the hell did he do that?!_

"Ahh nice to see you again Sakura-san." I turned to see Madara coming over with Itachi and Pain behind him.

"Madara-san what are you doing here? I thought you didn't hang out with 'kids'?" I smiled.

He slumped over,"I'm not that old I'm only twenty."

"Sakura."I cocked my head to the side to see Itachi,"Deidara and Tobi are sixteen, Hidan,Sasori and I are eighteen and Pain and Shisui are nineteen."

"oh then...I shouldn't be hanging with half of you then." I grinned.

"What!? Hell no bitch! It's to late now." the voice snaked their arms around me tightly.

"Oooo I wonder who that is um maybe..Hidan!" I said turning around.

"The one and only." Hidan said rubbing his cheek to mine like a cat would do.

"Well my mommy," I started imitating a three year-old,"Said don't talk to people three years older then you."

"How old are you Sakura?" Pain asked,"Hidan drop her." Hidan dropped me carefully.

"Fifteen and a half" I said straightening my clothes.

"Sakura-san Sasori and Itachi just turned eighteen and Hidans eighteen and one fourth not half." Madara grinned.

I think I just dug my own grave...crap.

Shisui put an arm on my shoulder,"Well dear cherry you've been talking to me for years now." He whispered in my ear,"So how would her advice only work now?"

Neji takes Shisui's arm off of me,"Why were you following us?" **A/n-Dude I totally forgot about Neji, he's just been like standing there watching.**

"What kind of proof do you have to accuse us?" Madara asked calmly in Neji's face.

"We saw you, popcorn in my hair earlier and how would you know where we were right now?"

Madara stiffened, "We heard your blonde friend talking about your date" He put air-quotes around date.

"It was accidental at first you think Itachi would let us plan to stalk you?"

"Maybe," I looked up to see Itachi's eyes, I sighed."No"

'I can't believe she thinks he's innocent' Deidara thought and then shrugged.

I looked up sharply,"So you were following us then."

Madara gulped, "Uh um..."

'For once the smooth and silky Uchiha has nothing to say.' I thought.

Itachi cleared his throat,"Ahem Sakura we didn't follow you this," Itachi motioned to Hidan,"Ran out of the theater after you so of course we followed...Hidan."

"Wait what?" I didn't understand.

"You know what screw it I don't care lets go my house is right down there." Everyone started after us(Neji and me)

I turned slowly,"Lets go Neji only." I left with them standing there like idiots.

So when I got home I said go bye or bye bye to Neji, we hugged. I went inside changed into my (Way too big for me) night shirt and lied down and started reading any missed texts or anything important on Facebook. Then I saw this, my jaw dropped.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Omg just saw **Sakura Haruno **go into the movies with **Neji Hyūga  
**

_**Like Comment Share**_

**Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka **and** 9 others **like this

**Naruto Uzumaki **I knew it believe it!

**Shikamaru Nara** How troublesome

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hn

**Ino Yamanaka** They make a cute couple XD

* * *

Fell down on my bed...Omg it's Saturday night...I have to go to school Monday, And the Akatsuki go there too...  
Oh kami why.


	7. 7Rainy Day & Art Class

**Important Message- Hey it's ItachiFanGirl185 here and I just wanted to say that I have created a website for my stories and other stuff (favorite Book series) all credit go's to Deltora251 for helping me find a site maker and I'd love if you people would check it out, links on my profile.  
**

**On to the story:)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**...Konoha High...**

I laid sprawled out on my puffy silk comforter patterned with rich coffee colored branches with pastel pink colored Japanese sakura blossoms trying to death-glare my alarm clock for waking my me up seven minutes ago.

Six-thirty it read in huge red taunting letters, just sitting there mocking me.

I rolled on my side letting my gaze rest on my ebony windowsill, it was still dark outside and raining terribly.

What a great day to start off another week of hell ops I mean high school.

I raised my hands and took out my braid I slept in revealing silky, smooth and wild pastel pink waves cascading down my back like a silent pink waterfall.

I leaned across my bed trying to reach my emerald and sapphire colored hairbrush on my nightstand, I gently glided it through my hair slowly, showing that I just woke-up in my brushing speed.

I slowly rose to my feet dragging myself to my wardrobe.

I pulled out my ocean blue sweetheart top, matching blue vertical ruffled mini skirt, black jacket and ocean blue and pristine white Converse with tri-blue colored knee high socks.

I opened my nightstand and pulled out my velvet black iPod 5 and stuffed in my jacket's pocket.

I snatched my black n' white with pastel pink cherry blossoms on the ebony branches umbrella, ebony book-bag and white wallet and headed out for hell (high school).

* * *

When I got outside I stopped and stared at the ebony sky crying onto the bare branches soaking in dark morning light.

After a few seconds I opened my umbrella and started walking East towards Konoha High.

Now you see Konoha High is a private school for geniuses, talented and gifted and so on students from the nine Gakures in of our country.

There's Konoha Gakure, Ame Gakure, Iwa Gakure, Kumo Gakure, Oto Gakure, Suna Gakure, Kusa Gakure, Taki Gakure and Kiri Gakure.

As you could tell hopefully Konoha High is in the Konoha Gakure. To tell what Gakure you come from all students must wear a wristband with their Gakure's sign on it.

I took out my iPod 5 and started going through my songs.

* * *

**Akatsuki's House Kitchen**

It was Monday morning and in the Akatsuki house no creature was stirring not even a-**"I'll fucking kill you!"**

Itachi was sitting quietly in the kitchen sipping his coffee already to go ignoring his dreadful roommates. Suddenly a coffee mug was thrown at the wall missing Itachi's head by three centimeters, yet he still sat quietly ignoring them drinking his coffee not flinching. Madara strolled into the kitchen through the doorway smirking and plopped down next to Itachi.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked not even sparing him a glance.

"Just wanted to tell you we're leaving in ten." Madara got up slowly and strolled to towards the exit but, stopped at the doorway and turned his head to the side looking at Itachi through the corner of his eye.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

Madara smirked, "I hope they kill each other."

Itachi stopped drinking his coffee, "Agreed." With that said Madara left Itachi to his coffee.

"I swear if I get hit I'll murder you both." Pain said from the hallway with Hidan and Tobi.

Pain passed the kitchen's doorway leisurely not worried he'd get caught in the crossfire.

_'One, Two, Three, Four, Five' _Itachi counted in his head. **_Crash!_**

"Hidan did it!" Tobi screeched.

"I'll Fucking kill you!" Hidan screamed. Then it was quiet besides grunting and whimpering.

_'Hidan must of lunged at him'_ Itachi thought.

* * *

**Later In Block 2 (In Hallway)**

_'Thank Kami 2nd block and still no Akatsuki' _Sakura thought smiling.

While Inner was the opposite sulking in a corner, _**'How could you be happy about that.'**_

Sakura stopped smiling, _'Well I don't know I guess I just don't like creepers and rapists.' _Sakura stated coldly.

Sakura turned a corner walking leisurely towards art, her most favorite thing in the world. The one place Naruto couldn't piss her off.

Sakura reached toward the art room's handle when someone opened it for her and puled her into the classroom by her hand with theirs. Sakura looked at her 'captor' and saw that all to familiar ebony hair and snow white skin of her most artistic friend, Sai.

"Sai?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes Sakura-san?" He said back still pulling her through the room to the paintings section quite embarrassing she noted since everyone was staring.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally noticing it looked like they were holding hands and walking...She blushed red.

"Ah Kurenai sensei said we can have a free day and do anything artistic we want and I wanted to paint you." Sai stated stopping at a canvas with all the supplies already set up.

"Sakura-san" Sai said motioning towards a seat near the canvas. Sakura walked over and sat in the seat. Only ten seconds later Sai was positioning her into a pose for the panting. He put her hands into her lap, faced her towards  
the canvas and brushed her her to one side.

"Sai?" Sakura carefully asked trying not to move.

"Hm?" He said showing he was listening.

"Can we only do the outline today and coloring tomorrow?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Now everyone in school knows Sai has a crush on Sakura...Like many other guys.

Sai blushed and looked away, "Um yes Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled, "thanks Sai."

Sai finished the outline twenty minutes later and now Sakura was in the sculpting section sculpting a kitten out of clay.

"Hm I didn't know you sculpted Blossom, un." Someone stated from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned her head to see none other then Deidara with his half up half down blonde ponytail showing only one baby blue eye.

"Oh hey Deidara, you have art too great." Sakura said whispering the last part so only Inner and her could hear.

"Yeah, un. So does Sasori." Deidara grinned pointing to Sasori sitting on the windowsill with his feet on a table carving something out of wood.

"Mmm what are you doing today?" Sakura asked rubbing the cat's ear end into a smooth point.

He pointed towards the table Sasori has his feet on, "Sculpting."

"Wanna see, un?" Deidara grabbed her hand and started walking towards his and Sasori's table.

"Huh? wait what?" Sakura asked confused and panicked.

Deidara stopped at the table and picked up a uncompleted statue of wet wet clay in his palms turning towards Sakura.

"Look closely, un." Deidara grinned.

The wet, white clay sculpture was a square piece of grass with a girl holding an umbrella with rain droplets leaking off of the umbrella.

"It's beautiful Deidara."

He grinned,"You gave me inspiration this morning when I saw you walking to school."

"Really?" Sakura looked closer and saw it had her waist long semi wavy hair and her mini skirt and sweetheart top down to every single detail. Sakura put it down and smiled at Deidara.

"You can keep it when I'm down sculpting it,un." He grinned.

"I love it thank you" sakura said hugging Deidara.

Deidara blushed but, hugged back fully enjoying this moment, then after a few seconds Sakura let go.

"Bye Deidara I got to go finish my sculpture before class is over." Sakura waved walking away towards her table next to Sai's.

Deidara turned around to see Sasori staring at him with his arms crossed, "What, un?" Deidara grinned innocently.

"That was sneaky brat" Sasori stated.

"I don't know what your talking about." Deidara sighed turning around back to his sculpture and soon Sakura's present.

* * *

**Reveiw please and there will be more too.**


	8. You broke the code

**A/N~I formally apologize for not updating Oh Why Kami for weeks I was caught up in writing some chapters for The Black Cherry Blossom which are in the editing state as of now. I also want to personally thank Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail for reminding me to update Oh Why Kami and giving me ideas to help with writer's block.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**You Broke The Code**

**~~~1st Lunch Akatsuki Table~~~**

**H**ere we are at second lunch at the only black circular table with ten red circular seats surrounding the table

reserved for the Akatsuki. Now let's paint the scene there's two impassive males sitting eating their bento's quietly

ignoring the malice in the air, one blue skinned male laughing on the inside, one idiot grinning ear to ear texting

while eating candy, one red haired male death glaring the novel he's reading, one raven haired male plotting

someone's downfall but, looking calm and collected and one Jashinist fuming with malice and violence glaring at the

blonde sitting on the low windowsill next to the table but, at a safe distance sitting quietly avoiding all eyes set on

him. Now why would _almost_ everyone be in such a foul mood you might ask. Well word got out about a certain

blonde's creating a gift for a certain pinkette.

Hidan slowly picked up his second Negitoro with his chopsticks looking at Deidara and took a very hard bite.

"When can I come back to the table, un?" Deidara asked taking a bite of some Tekkamaki.

"Never!" Hidan shouted throwing a half eaten Negitoro at Deidara hitting his ponytail scattering into pieces.

"Your free to come back when ever you want I just thought you'd want to keep a distance from them for your safety" Kakuzu said drizzling soy-sauce onto his Onigiri.

"Whatever" Deidara grumbled picking the Negitoro pieces out of his hair looking at the three hazards to his life.

"Now you really can't ignore him forever, **You do have classes together next block**" Zetsu reminded them drinking some Pepsi.

"We'll pass that bridge when we come to it." Sasori mumbled turning a page then glaring at it.

"Then fucking burn it!" Hidan growled.**_ (A/N~I have a poll on my profile for the pairing in the end)_**

"**You can't ignore or destroy everything you don't like**." Zetsu sighed "But, he'll try"

"Poor Barbie your not to pretty to be exiled" Kisame laughed falling off his seat landing on his back.

Kisame got back up and sat back down in his seat looking at an almost hyperventilating and squealing Tobi.

"What's your deal lollipop?" Kisame asked grinning poking Tobi's swirly orange mask.

"Deidara-senpai is gonna give Tobi candy!" Tobi squealed jumping out of his seat dancing.

"Who the hell said I was gonna give you candy!" Deidara growled hitting Tobi in the back of his head making him fall on the fall.

Tobi whimpered peeking out from the floor with anime eyes like he was gonna cry, "Leader said so"

Deidara froze on the spot,"What did you say?" Deidara asked looking down hiding his face with his bangs.

Tobi started getting up to sit on his seat, "Leader-sama said to tell him, Madara-sama and Shisui-sama if anyone tried anything on Sakura-chan to tell him and they'd give me candy." Tobi smiled.

Everything stopped moving and it got deathly quiet"..."

"...Senpai?"

"Tobi" Deidara spoke quietly.

"Senpai?" Tobi stopped smiling and frowned.

"..."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Deidara screamed.

"Candy?" Tobi whispered scared getting up backing away.

"You better start running lollipop" Kisame laughed grinning and Tobi did something right for once, he ran.

"I didn't expect them to pull something like that" Kakuzu said packing up his bento.

Itachi sighed, "That's expected of Shisui though"

"Do you think he'll really kill him. **I hope so**" Zetsu sighed.

"Me too" Kisame said.

"Hn"

"Hell yeah" Hidan grinned.

"As long as it doesn't cost us money" Kakuzu said getting up.

"Hey where are you going?" Kisame asked looking at Kakuzu.

"The bell's ringing in three minutes and I don't wanna be late, time is money" Kakuzu said walking out the cafeteria doors.

"Him and his damn money" Hidan growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he married a stack of money" Kisame grinned.

**~~~Third Block Advanced English~~~**

**A**fter first lunch Sakura decided to head straight to Advanced English Class so she could find a seat near somebody

she knew hopefully because lets face it some of her friends weren't the brightest. So finding anyone she knew

besides Itachi or Neji was very unlikely and she didn't want to sit next to them because all they do is finish their

classwork and study with no distractions a.k.a. no talking which gets boring after fifteen minutes. So here she is

wandering the hall towards her class.

'Inner who do you think has a chance to be even in our class?'

**'I don't know but, definitely not Ino or Naruto. Maybe Hinata.'** Inner thought rubbing her temples.

'Nah Hinata wouldn't do that she wants to be near Naruto remember.'

**'Well all I hope is their not all work and no play cause that's boring'** Inner mumbled.

'Yeah tha-' Sakura stopped thinking because she ran into something or someone.

'Why aren't we falling?'

'Look baka' Inner pointed at the arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

* * *

**A/N~Just a reminder like I said before I will update once every week or two if I can because I'm starting to write new chapters for The Black Cherry Blossom which was on a break.  
**

_**DEFINITIONS**_

Negitoro _**((Sushi with Chives and fatty Bluefin tuna belly meat))**_

Tekkamaki **_((Thin tuba roll)) _**

Onigiri **_((rice balls that are usually triangular, disc-shaped, or capsule-shaped. Ingredients often are mixed in with the rice or stuffed into the middle))_**

Bento **_((_****_a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento holds rice, fish or meat, with pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container.))_**


	9. Advanced English Class

**~~~Poll Results From July 24th 8:00 p.m.~~~**

**Sasori-4**

**Pein-3**

**Madara-2**

**Shisui-2**

**Random-2**

**Itachi-1**

**Deidara-0**

**Tobi-0**

**Sasuke-0**

**~Please continue voting~**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**~Recap~**_

_'Inner who do you think has a chance to be even in our class?'_

_**'I don't know but, definitely not Ino or Naruto. Maybe Hinata.'** Inner thought rubbing her temples._

_'Nah Hinata wouldn't do that she wants to be near Naruto remember.'_

_**'Well all I hope is their not all work and no play cause that's boring'** Inner mumbled._

_'Yeah tha-' Sakura stopped thinking because she ran into something or someone._

_'Why aren't we falling?'_

_**'Look baka'** Inner pointed at the arm around her waist keeping her from falling._

**_~End Of Recap~_**

I stared at the arm around my waist my eyes tracing up the arm towards the face to see my other ebony haired childhood friend.

"Hey Itachi" I said standing up while his hand fell to his side.

"Hello Sakura" He said staring through me with his favorite contacts, those red ones with the three black tomoes in them.

Inner sighed,**'I wonder if he ever takes them out.'**

"So where are you going?" I asked looking a little embarrassed from running into him.

**'Yeah and you almost fell down he didn't even flinch'** Inner laughed falling on the floor.

'He never flinches he's an Uchiha?' I sighed.

**'Uchiha's and their damned pride.' **Inner frowned.

"Advanced English" Itachi said showing me the red Advanced English book in his left hand.

"Perfect" I said smiling grabbing his hand and walking/running down the hall towards Advanced English.

**'Omg Sakura you can't just kidnap people!'** Inner screamed at me failing her arms like a madman until the late bell rang,**'Never mind, go before we're late!'**

I looked back at Itachi and he was just running with me staring at me impassively showing no emotion at all like he was just walking by himself to class not late.

We finally made it to class and for some reason our teacher wasn't even there yet and we were seven minutes late.

I looked for a split second around the room and saw Gaara sat in front of the window in the corner and I sat in the seat on the right of him.

I started to look around for my friends or at least people I recognized and found Temari Gaara's older sister sitting next to me, an empty seat next to her, Tenten sat in front of Gaara, Neji sat in front of me on Tenten's right, Kakuzu on the other side of Neji, Itachi on Kakuzu's right and Sasori on Itachi's right reading scratch that death glaring at a novel.

The rest of the students I didn't recognize at all.

'I've never seen someone so mad at something' I thought looking at the poor book.

**'What about Naruto when his stove broke right when he opened the insta Ramen packet?'** Inner snickered.

I snapped out of my conversation with Inner after I noticed a arm desperately trying to reach my desk with a few frustrated noises coming out.

I looked towards the arm's direction and saw Tenten was desperately trying to put a note on my desk.

You see Tenten didn't trust anyone with notes or messages to pass along after Shikamaru was suppose to hand Ino her homework for Math class after Tenten found it in the hallway and told him to give it her since they had the same Math class.

Yet, Shikamaru dropped it accidentally in the hallway and said and I quote 'It's to troublesome' and walked away.

After ten seconds of distracting noises Neji got annoyed and grabbed the note and turned around in his seat and handed it to me frowning.

"Sakura don't make her make those noises there." Neji paused and frowned a bit more,"disturbing"

**'Touché'** Inner snapped glaring at the back of his head.

I grabbed the blue sticky note and automatically I noticed Temari's writing style of cursive and print mixed together, _Text me till' class starts._

'Couldn't she just said that?' Inner sweat dropped.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Tenten.

_...To:Tenten_

_From:Sakura_

_So why'd you wanna text?  
_

_...To:Sakura_

_From:Tenten_

_I've heard rumors you got the Akatsuki's attention ;)  
_

_...To:Tenten_

_From:Sakura_

_Unfortunately yeah, their everywhere and I mean everywhere Tenten._

_...To:Sakura _

_From:Tenten_

_You can't be serious  
_

_...To:Tenten_

_From:Sakura_

_No joke they broke into my phone and put in their numbers and the other way around and spied on me and Neji.  
_

_...To:Sakura _

_From:Tenten_

_But, come on there have to be perks though their all sooo hot and now you have their numbers XD_

_...To:Tenten_

_From:Sakura_

Yea but, I already had Itachi and Shiui's numbers though and the blonde Deidara's making me a sculpture.

_...To:Sakura _

_From:Tenten_

Oh yeah I forgot Sasuke, Naruto and you were conjoined at the hip when you were little.

_...To:Tenten_

_From:Sakura_

_We weren't conjoined at the hip Tenten  
_

_...To:Sakura _

_From:Tenten_

_Hey put your phone up someone's coming._

I pocketed my phone and looked towards the door to see a man with silver spiky hair, dark-coloured eyes and his left eye had a vertical scar running over it and he wore this weird face mask thing covering most of his face came to the center of the classroom and stood there and started to speak.

"Now class I'm your teacher or sensei Kakashi Hatake and I'd like to say I'm late because of a old la-" He never got to finish because Temari cut him off.

"Come on we're not stupid we've heard about you Kakashi sensei your always late for no reason." Temari grinned.

**'Some sensei'** Inner laughed.

"Good you do your research." Kakashi paused before talking again," Well now for you class work you have to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ commonly shortened to _Alice in Wonderland_ an 1865 novel. Written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll and write about one symbolism you found."

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ****IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ****IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I have literally three stories with one through three chapters per story containing 1,255-1,799 words each chapter and I wanna put one up for adoption because I've had it in Doc Manager for about two or three months and I can't get any other ideas out with me writting the two stories I am now and If you think you wanna adopt it and I think you'll update it and your writings great I'll let you adopt it. Message me if your interested.**


	10. Free Period Book Worm And Hiding Places

**Poll Results Of July 30th 5:07 a.m.**

**Sasori-4**

**Pein-3**

**Madara-3**

**Deidara-2**

**Shisui-2**

**Random-2**

**Itachi-1**

**Sasuke-1**

**Tobi-1**

**Please Vote If You Haven't The Story Go's By The Results  
**

* * *

_~~~Recap~~~  
_

_"Now class I'm your teacher or sensei Kakashi Hatake and I'd like to say I'm late because of a old la-" He never got to finish because Temari cut him off._

_"Come on we're not stupid we've heard about you Kakashi sensei your always late for no reason." Temari grinned._

_'Some sensei' Inner laughed._

_"Good, you do your research." Kakashi paused before talking again," Well now for you class work you have to read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland commonly shortened to Alice in Wonderland an 1865 novel. Written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll and write about one symbolism you found."_

**_~~~End of Recap~~~_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten_  
_**

**Free Period Book Worm And Hiding Places  
**

The rest of class Kakashi sensei taught us what is symbolism and how to identify it and said the school library has only one-hundred copies in stock so during our free period if we want to complete this assignment without having to buy a book from a bookstore we should go today or tomorrow because he has two-hundred and twenty students.

Everyone couldn't careless and said they'd do it tomorrow or whatever except Itachi and Neji who already had their own copy before school started and me who decided to go get a copy during free period which for me was right after Kakashi sensei's class thank kami.

I had already read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland but, forgot what the symbolism's were.

So here I am pacing around this enormous dusty library which contains one million five thousand and twenty books exactly and your probably wondering did she count them, no there was a sign on the double doors stating they count every year and have camera's so don't steal because their watching.

I finally found the rows of ten feet tall shelves for fiction Authors last name C.

'Kami I hope they still have some copies' I thought scanning through the thousands of books under fiction Author's last name C.

**'Pfft there were like two classes before yours and there's like a hundred copies come on'** Inner laughed.

'Just shut up and help me look' I snapped.

**'Whatever'** Inner mumbled scanning the books.

**'There!'** Inner pointed at a book with the Authors last name Carr.

I stared at the book noticing the next book's author's last name started with Cat.

"I can't believe their all gone." I mumbled.

**'Talk about bad luck some students must of tipped of their friends with the same class'** Inner frowned.

'Maybe we should check if there are any extra's the librarian has in storage.' I asked Inner.

**'Couldn't hurt'** Inner shrugged.

I started walking through the labyrinth of ten feet tall bookshelf's that were at least fifteen feet long to the medium dark green desk with the drop off slot leading into a huge dresser drawer and a black laptop to keep count of who has what book.

Sitting in the desk sit was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. On the desk infront of her computer was a name carved into wood, _Shizune_.

After I stopped infront of her desk she looked up at me.

"Ms. Shizune I was wondering if you had any copies of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland in storage?" I asked staring at the door behind her desk with the words **STORAGE** written in bold print.

"Just Shizune dear and I'm afraid we're all out. You could look in the lounge area sometimes students forget books on the couches." Shizune smiled pointing at twelve loveseats set into a square outline around six coffee tables in the center, one infront of every two loveseats.

**'I don't think these advanced nerds would be stupid enough to leave behind something so important.'** Inner sighed.

I looked at the clock on the wall above the lounge,'Twelve-thirty we only have thirty minutes till our next class Inner.' I sighed looking through all the novels scattered on top of the tables.

I found Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling, two Breaking Dawn novels, Fallen In Love by Lauren Kate, three Judy Moody books and Whisper the Riley bloom series but, no Alice's Adventures in Wonderland not a single damn one.

'Now I got to go to Barnes and Noble' I thought frowning, the closet barnes and noble was two hours away by car and three and a half if you walked.

**'At least now we can get the new Anita Blake novel'** Inner smiled.

'At least something good comes out of it' I sighed.

"Did you lose something?" A velvety voice called.

I turned to see Sasori sitting on the windowsill with one leg to his chest and the other spread out straight on the windowsill and looking at me with those half-lidded eyes making him look really tired or bored.

"Hey Sasori I didn't see you there and no I'm looking for a book"

'Their everywhere' I thought and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

**'Ha and there's twelve of them, fourteen if you count Shisui and Madara'** Inner laughed falling on the floor.

Sasori was standing infront of me smirking holding a novel at his side, "Have you checked the bookshelf's?"

"No I definitely didn't check the endless rows of ten foot bookshelf's" I said sarcastically.

Sasori smirked even more,"What are you looking for?"

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" I said looking behind him through the window he was sitting on, it was like every window here twelve inches off the floor twelve feet long nine feet high and a windowsill big enough to lay on.

It was still thunder-storming outside which made me wonder it was still lightning.

"Hmm follow me." He said putting his novel on the windowsill snapping my attention back to him.

He started walking towards the only ebony loveseat by itself in the corner near the windowsill. When he got there he got on the ground on his knees sticking his arm under the loveseat.

**'What is he doing?'** Inner asked.

'I really don't know'

Sasori started pulling his arm out with a book in his hand and got back up and walking in front of me with holding the book out to me.

**'Hey read the cover.'** Inner said .

'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' I thought reading the cover.

I must of had a confusing look on my face because Sasori started explaining handing me the book,"When Pein, Madara and Shisui started coming here they tapped it under the seat so they always had a copy in case they lost theirs for Kakashi's Advanced English Class and since then the Akatsuki's been using it for when they get his class."

**'Wow and nobody ever noticed it's been tapped there since four years ago?'** Inner said.

"Um thanks Sasori" I blushed looking away.

"No problem but, when your done with it tape it back okay?" Sasori said turning around going to get his novel he was reading earlier.

"Okay Sasori" I smiled.

The bell rang signaling students they had five minutes to get to class before their late.

Sasori came back with his book in his hand again,"We should go before we're late" Sasori said and started walking away.

I looked at the book in his hand as he walked by me.

'Oh my Kami no way' I thought.

**'Hahahaha!'** Inner started laughing and fell over onto the floor.

On the book cover in big bold capital letters was Laurell K. Hamilton Affliction.

* * *

_**A/N-Please Check Out These Awesome Fan-fictions  
**_

**New Beginnings by CassandraRoyal (SasoSaku)**

**The Akatsuki Student Council by GummiWummi (AkaSaku)**

**Endear-me by VoltaireZamora (AkaSaku)**

**Sakura's Little Wolf Pack By AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens (AkaSaku)**

**The Making of Legends: Bishamon's Warrior by Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki (SasoSaku,PeinSaku and DeiSaku)**

**This Is War by JERSIIIfied (ItaSaku)**

**Pink Bruiser by Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki (DeiSaku)**

**CAndy Shop Twist by Chocolate Devil (AkaSaku) **

**Konoha Gakuen by anime-is-my-heart-and-soul (AkaSaku)**

**Neighbors Are Such A Pain by Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tale (SasoSaku)**

**Whiplash by Black snake eyes (AkaSaku)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Polls Are Closed, Results.  
**

**Sasori-8**

**Pein-5**

**Itachi-5**

**Madara-4**

**Shisui-3**

**Deidara-3**

**Tobi-2**

**Random-2**

**It will either be SasoSaku, PeinSaku or ItaSaku and it'll be kept a secret till the end  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Some Birds Can't Fly And Some Fish Can't Swim **

"Alright maggots form a line!" A woman with light brown pupil-less eyes, and black hair with blue tint to it giving off a violet kind of color in direct sunshine styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail screamed echoing off the bleak grey walls at least three times.

That certain woman is Anko Mitarashi the meanest, cruelest teacher at Konoha High and sadly she's my fifth block gym teacher.

"Separate into two lines boys in front girls in back!" Anko snapped pacing back in forth in front of the panicking students not even sparing them a glance, her boots echoing with each and every step.

I ran next to a fair-skinned girl with hip-length ebony hair in a high ponytail with her bangs swept towards the right side of her face and light blue eyes frantically watching Anko pace back and forth.

I looked in front of me nervously seeing a senior talking lowly to the boy next to him but, the only words I caught were Anko and military.

**'Probably referring to her attitude'** Inner sneered watching Anko pace back in forth quietly thinking.

Anko abruptly stopped pacing making the gymnasium floor screech loudly making a few students cover their ears in searing pain.

She started walking mutely and almost like a military march towards the front line filled with the male students.

She stopped in front of the senior who was talking, he had shoulder-length white hair, with a zigzagging part down the middle of his head and two scarlet dot tattoos on his forehead.

"Maggot what's your name?" Anko ordered glaring at him.

He stared at her for a couple seconds impassively with his vivid green eyes before answering,"Kimimaro, sir"

Anko closed her eyes with a vein throbbing on her forehead,"Well _Kimimaro_" she stressed his name leaking venom with each and every syllable,"What the hell did you say?"

Kimimaro smirked staring straight into her eyes,"I told this freshman that your bitchy attitude is quite normal because you went to military school your whole life."

"Bitchy huh?" Anko thought out loud her eyes closed, face pointing up at the bleak grey ceiling.

Anko suddenly frowned, opened her eyes and starting smirking at Kimimaro,"Well this Bitch says give me twenty. Now!" Anko ordered.

Kimimaro frowned but, did what she said and dropped to the ground starting to do push-ups.

Anko smirked looking down at him for a few seconds before frowning and turning back to the freshman Kimimaro was talking to.

"Fresh meat." Anko called standing in front of the freshman frowning,"Drop and give me twenty!" She ordered.

The freshman suddenly started sweating gallons a second,"But I-I-I" He stammered, scared of the 'teacher' in front of him.

Anko started walking closer to him till she was inches away from his face and took a deep breath and smiled,"I said now!" She screamed causing him to drop to the floor in surprise.

"Now" She said calmly smiling at us,"you through you track" She pointed towards the first girl in line to the girl on the left of me,"The boys in-front of you will also be doing track today."

The unlucky students who got chosen for running laps on the track in ninety degree weather ran for the locker rooms keeping a seven-feet distance away from the very thing that might kill them this year.

Anko turned to the remaining students, including me."The rest of you go get changed for laps in the pool, now maggots get to it!"

* * *

**Gymnasium Pool Area Five Minutes Later**

After I scattered with the few remaining students to the locker rooms to get changed for laps in the Olympic sized lap pool and changed into my emerald green bikini and pulled my hair into a high-ponytail bangs and all which didn't help because my hair still touched my hips I noticed only twelve students including me were chosen for swimming laps.

Anko was currently outside running laps along side the other students screaming at them to run faster or that they were slowing down, so only those who wanted to swim or didn't want to have the slightest reason for Anko biting their heads off were swimming.

The one thing that stopped me from swimming also so that Anko wouldn't bite my head off was that Inner saw the blue tinted skinned boy with blue hair from the Akatsuki sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet to his knees in the cold clear water sitting just staring off into space.

**'Wow I never thought I'd see a shark with legs'** Inner laughed at Kisame falling over holding her stomach.

'Shut up Inner at least he doesn't have gills' I scolded.

**'You've been staring at him while you've been talking to me'** Inner laughed drawing my attention back to Kisame who was waving me over.

I started walking to Kisame and sat down next to him putting my legs in the water, too.

**'Oh Kami that's cold!'** Inner shrieked.

"What's up Pinky?" Kisame asked staring at the swimmers dashing back and forth from one end of the pool to the other.

"Nothing" I said staring into space.

"Oh really? You were staring at me for a good five minutes." Kisame smirked slyly looking at me.

I blushed furiously embarrassed I didn't even notice I was,"I was thinking" I lied.

**'Yeah cause you can totally say you were talking to a voice in your head without sounding crazy'** Inner said sarcastically.

"About what? You looked like you were thinking really hard." Kisame laughed loudly almost losing his balance sitting on the edge.

"About why a dude who looks like a shark isn't swimming." I said avoiding his eyes.

'I can't believe just said that! Cha!' I thought frantically.

**'Hahaha your an idiot!'** Inner laughed falling onto the ground face first,**'...ow'**

"I can't." Kisame muttered looking away.

I looked at Kisame like you just said anime's dead,"What?!"

**'Or like a shark can't swim'** Inner smirked and I glared at her ferociously.

**'What? Too soon?'** Inner shrugged.

"I can't swim." Kisame spoke louder looking at me now,"I never learned how."

"Well you know what they say don't you?" I asked with a neutral face.

"No what?" Kisame said looking at me.

"Some birds can't fly and some fish can't swim" I grinned ear to ear remembering my mother telling me that once.

Kisame smiled ruffling my hair or trying to cause of my ponytail,"You know, your alright with me pinky"

I returned the smile ten fold,"Thanks fishy"

"You should hang out with us today at Itachi's. I'm sure Deidara, Madara and Shisui wouldn't mind at all if you crashed our meeting." Kisame smiled getting up from the pool edge.

"Wait w-what?" I stuttered getting up too.

"The meetings at four-thirty pinky see you there I'll tell Itachi" Kisame grinned leaving the room going to change back and find Itachi because this was our last block before school ends for the day.


	12. Dreadful Weather

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**Dreadful Weather  
**

After Kisame left to find Itachi to tell him about me coming I sat there for a couple minutes thinking very hard about what Kisame said, my mind started to wonder and I started thinking about how only five days ago I met the Akatsuki and how they accidentally wormed their way into my life.

'And now I'm basically friends with half of them' I sighed shaking my head in disbelief smiling.

Inner scoffed rolling her eyes,**'Friends? Please more like half of them have the hots for you and you're to dense to notice'** Inner smirked.

Now I scoffed intimating her earlier actions,'I agree Shisui and Madara are creepers and stalk me but, the rest think of me just as a friend'

**'HA! I laugh at your density'** Inner shouted grinning before disappearing.

I noticed the very few students swimming were getting out of the crystal clear pool to change back to their regular clothes so I followed and I changed back into my regular clothes I wore to school that day, my ocean blue sweetheart top, matching blue vertical ruffled mini skirt, black jacket and ocean blue and pristine white Converse with tri-blue colored knee high socks.

After finishing I left with all the other students either driving, taking the buses or walking home which I did every day while listing to my velvet black iPod 5.

It started drizzling outside exactly five or six minutes after the bell rang signaling the end of the school day so I opened my black n' white with pastel pink cherry blossoms on the ebony branches designer umbrella.

I turned on _**Hatsune Miku Triple Baka **_on my velvet black iPod 5 and started humming along walking on the sidewalk towards my house twirling my umbrella to the beat smiling.

_**~Honki daseba Shiawase desho**_

_**anata nara hara?~**_

I stopped humming when someone put their hand on my shoulder trying to talk to me I guessed since their voice was muffled by my music blasting on my iPod 5.

I pulled my neon pink ear buds out of my ears and turned around to see a kind of soaked Sasori frowning slightly at me.

The only difference was Sasori's usual blood red hair was now a deep crimson from being rained on, his dark eyelashes held raindrops falling here and there and his black polo-shirt with a blood red cloud outlined in white was soaked to a capital "T".

He frowned slightly more staring me in the eyes,"Did you hear a word I said?"

I became stiff and uncomfortable wondering how long he tried talking to me,"Sorry no Sasori-senpai I was listening to my iPod." I smiled nervously holding up my neon pink ear buds.

He sighed like he noticed he just wasted a life time on something so obvious,"What I was saying was I heard Kisame trying to whisper to Itachi that you were 'crashing' our meeting." He said smirking adding air-quotes around crashing.

"Oh that, yeah Kisame invited me" I said walking towards Sasori so he could be under my umbrella instead of getting soaked by talking to me, I stopped seven inches away from him so he could fit.

"But, what I asked is if you wanted some company walking to Itachi's in this dreadful weather." Sasori asked staring at the raindrops as they started to fall even harder.

"Definitely I need someone to make this weather enjoyable" I smiled.

"Which direction do you live in?" Sasori asked looking at the bleak grey sky.

"Um that way," I said turning around pointing towards the way I was heading,"On Mikazuki Drive."

Without another word Sasori suddenly started walking in the direction of Mikazuki Drive not stopping for me to catch up, so I ran next to him so I wouldn't lose him in this dreadful weather.

**•••••Fifteen•Minutes•Later••••• **

After walking in comfortable silence we ended up on Shirubāmūn Road which was a road named after it's hundreds of enormous Cherry Blossom Trees reaching for the sky lining the road on both sides that looked silver in the moonlight and the crystal clear view of the moon from the road.

It had stopped raining twelve minutes or so ago leaving the air to smell of fresh rainfall and Cherry Blossoms with enough wind to sway the tops of the trees casting the illusion of them dancing slowly to some unknown music only they could hear.

The sky had become a deep crimson rivaling Sasori's hair blending into a dark orange with the rest disappearing behind the enormous tree line leaving the missing sky's color up to any walker by's imagination.

We finally reached my house with no words or statements from either Sasori nor me since he asked if I wanted company.

Only one-hundred or a little more feet away stood a deep blue picket fence spreading at least three miles long and three miles wide surrounding a two story house painted a beautiful pastel blue with deep blue colored shutters, medium sized porch and roof.

I unlocked the deep blue gate with my purple key and held the gate open for Sasori, after a few moments he walked through and stood there on the other side waiting.

I walked through the deep blue gate and locked it after I walked through.

We started walking towards the porch and I went to unlock the royal blue door and pushed it open turning around looking for Sasori spotting him on my silver swing only five-feet away staring at the rain pouring down on the world.

Without any words I walked into the living room turning on the light-switch and hanging up my umbrella onto the coat rack before walking upstairs.

I headed towards the guestroom Sasuke and Naruto use regularly sort of making their room instead of a guestroom.

I opened Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom door walking over to Sasuke's half.

Sasuke's half of the room had a king sized bed with ebony sheets, comforter, four matching ebony pillows and one single ebony wardrobe filled with Sasuke's clothes in his usual colors; navy, crimson and ebony.

Naruto's half had a king sized bed with black sheets with four matching pillows and a neon orange comforter, one hand sized toad stuffed animal Naruto named Gamakichi, and one neon orange dresser.

In Sasuke's ebony wardrobe I pulled out an ebony tee-shirt and matching ebony jeans since all Naruto had in his neon orange dresser was his old blue and orange jumpsuits, new orange and black jumpsuits, five navy and bright neon orange tee-shirts and seven orange and regular blue jeans.

**'Sasori looks like he's more Sasuke's size then Naruto's size anyway'** Inner stated mentally comparing Sasuke, Sasori and Naruto's clothes sizes.

'Yeah but now we gotta get a change of clothes for us' I thought grabbing the ebony tee-shirt and jeans and walking to my bedroom door, which is across from Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom and next to the last guestroom.

I opened my bedroom door revealing my pastel pink walls and off white carpet with my king sized bed with off white sheets, comforter and four matching pillows.

I walked towards my end-table and put Sasori's change of clothes onto the end-table and started walking towards my off white wardrobe picking my jet black v-neck tee-shirt with "Bright and Beautiful" written in emerald cursive across the front, skinny black jeans and black converse with emerald green lining and shoelaces.

After I changed I put my soaked and mangled pink trestles into a high ponytail bangs and all.

I walked back towards the end-table and picked up the clothes and started off back downstairs towards Sasori on the silver porch swing.

When I walked outside Sasori was exactly where I last left him, on the swing staring off into space.

Once I stepped onto the porch Sasori's eyes regained focus but, I was that focus.

Sasori turned back to staring at the rain and started speaking, if there were anyone else here I wouldn't know who he was talking to."While you were gone I called Deidara to come get us since this weathers only getting worse."

"Oh well I went and changed and got you some clothes to change into so you wouldn't be soaked." I said holding the clothes out to him, but realized while I was gone he dried some and became only a heavy kind of damp.

Sasori raised an fine red eyebrow at the pair of _boy_ clothes in front of him, I blushed noticing what it probably looked like having spare teenage boy clothes lying around my house.

"It's Sasuke's, him and Naruto stay the night here sometimes when we hang out." I said looking away embarrassed at how it looked and sounded.

I only looked back at him when I felt he took the clothes and got up from the swing, he looked as bored or tired as ever with no emotions in those chocolate eyes.

"Where can I change?" He asked stopping at the door turning his head so he could look at me as he talked.

"Go right of the living room and the bathroom will be there" I said looking at the rain pouring down on everything heavily soaking everything in sight and I sat down on the swing silently waiting for Deidara to come get us.

A couple minutes later Sasori came back and sat in his previous seat on the swing silenlty.

A while later Deidara drove up in his baby blue Ferrari **(A/N~The one with a roof) **grinning like a idiot saying how awesome it is I'm driving with him and Sasori no danna to the Akatsuki meeting tonight and how this awful weathers gonna ruin his hair.

We all got into Deidara's baby blue Ferrari and started driving towards Itachi's house on Karasu Drive, I sat in the back staring out the closed window at the usual bright scenery covered in rain and cloaked in grey while Deidara blasted music and Sasori complained about his type of music.

'It's gonna be a long drive' I sighed.

**'You said it'** Inner replied.


End file.
